


Legacy

by ailixandrite2dot0 (AILiSeki)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond aren't the same person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/ailixandrite2dot0
Summary: For a steven-universe-au-prompts prompt: AU where Rose was a human-gem hybrid child of Pink Diamond.
Kudos: 15





	Legacy

His mother was a hero who was even now celebrated all over the galaxy.

Rosie - Little Rosie, as those who saw her growing up still called her sometimes - had been the first gem-human hybrid ever born. Steven didn’t remember much about her except for the warmth of her arms, and her voice singing a lullaby. In her youth, she was a fierce but compassionate warrior. She stopped what could have been Homeworld’s second invasion to Earth, and managed to get the Diamonds to see their mistakes.

(She passed away a couple of years after Steven was born. After she gave him her gem, her health declined fast, but that was a risk she had been willing to take.)

A painting of her hung on the wall of Steven’s home, beside the picture of Rosie’s mother - Steven’s grandmother - Pink Diamond.

If Rosie was a hero, Pink Diamond was a legend. She had sacrificed her status and left her old life behind, all to protect Earth. She had successfully stopped Homeworld’s first invasion. She had been the first to believe that humans and gems could live together in peace.

Growing up as part of such an important legacy could be hard, but it didn’t feel like it to Steven. His grandmother and his mother had fought so he could now live in a peaceful world, with nothing to fear and no one to fight. He knew Rosie was not much older than he was now when she first showed her gem powers, so it was only a matter of time until he got his as well, but he was in no hurry. When the time came, he knew the Crystal Gems would be there for him, as well as all his friends in Little Homeworld, to help him control them.


End file.
